loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Nex (Winx Club)
Nex is one of the recurring characters of the Winx Club series. He is a member of the Paladins and is best friends with Thoren and Helia. He is also has a rivalry with Roy and is the new main love interest of Aisha. Personality Originally, Nex appeared to be cocky, arrogant, aggressive, reckless and mischievous to others and due to his apparent personality, Nex got off to rocky start with the Specialists and Winx, especially with Aisha. Despite everyone's views of him, Nex slowly began to show his true nature, revealing he is a teamplayer, shy, sporty and caring. Throughout the sixth season, Nex began proving himself to everyone, willing to sacrifice himself to help his friends showing he is brave and selfless. Due to showcasing a more caring side to himself, Nex become friends with the Winx and Specialists, eventually leading him to become best friends with Helia. In regards to his feelings for Aisha, Nex instantly fell in love with Aisha since they first met and began to showcase a more sensitive and caring side to himself. However, Nex can be jealous shown as he developed a rivalry with Roy due to both having romantic feelings for Aisha. While Nex was bothered by Roy's behaviour towards him, Nex soon began to ignore his attempts and started to show a mature side to himself to not make the situation worse and not to be provoked by Roy's efforts. ''Winx Club'' Season Six Season Seven Relationships Aisha Aisha is the Fairy of Waves and Nex's main love interest. Since first meeting Aisha, Nex soon developed romantic feelings towards her as she wasn't like any other girls he met before. Aisha on the other hand, didn't feel the same way towards Nex due to his rude, arrogant and reckless behaviour, especially when he nearly hurt Roy on two different occasions. However, when Nex revealed his softer and kinder side and after getting to know each other better and learning they shared the same interests, Aisha feelings and view of Nex started to change and soon she developed real romantic feelings for him. Nex's feelings for Aisha are also shown to be real and genuine as he truly cares for Aisha and her safety as shown when he told Aisha to be careful several times when entering into the Legandarium. However, he stills views Aisha to be an equal as himself, seeing her strong attitude and that she can clearly handle herself in a tough situation, but still worries for her safety. However, Nex quickly realized he had competition for Aisha upon meeting Roy, a new Specialist member who also held romantic feelings for Aisha since the previous season, causing a love triangle to develop. Throughout the sixth season, Nex and Roy had developed a rivalry to win Aisha's love and affections. Eventually as the season progressed it soon became clear Nex and Aisha developed a strong bond due to their shared interests and similar personalities. Aisha found herself falling in love again with Nex, having finally found someone new to win and earn her heart since Nabu's death. Aisha saw that similar to Nabu, Nex saw her as an equal and they grew more closer due to their shared interests together. Eventually towards the end of the season, when they worked together to rescue the Pixies who were trapped inside the Legendarium, Aisha and Nex officially became a couple, thus finally putting an end to the love triangle. Since becoming a couple, Aisha and Nex soon formed a strong and loving relationship and are also shown to be affectionate for each other. Gallery Season 6 Aisha and Nex S6E11.png Aisha and Nex S4.jpg Aisha & Nex S6E15.png Season 7 Aisha & Nex S7E4.png Winx Club Couples S7.png Aisha & Nex S7E5 (2).png Aisha & Nex S7E5 (1).png Aisha & Nex S7E25 (2).jpg Aisha & Nex S7E25 (1).jpg Aisha & Nex S7E16 (2).jpg Aisha & Nex S7E16 (1).jpg Trivia *Fans of the show consider Nex a replacement for Riven since his leaving in the sixth season as well as the fact, Nex is now seen in constant companion with the other Specialists. *Although Aisha and Nex became a couple towards the end of the sixth season, their relationship wasn't officially confirmed until the seventh season. *Nex is shown to have developed a close friendship with Helia. *Nex made his first appearence in the sixth season. External Links *Nex - Winx Club Wikia *Aisha and Nex Relationship - Winx Club Wikia Category:Male Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Winx Club Love Interests